Because She's My Only Daughter
by Switchfoot Joy
Summary: When Ron discover Scorpius in her daughter's bed, memories coming back...


**Pairing: Ron & Hermione / Rose & Scorpius**

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because she's my only daughter<strong>_

« Rose, I don't think it's a good idea if I stay tonight, » whispered Scorpius to Rose's ear.

"Hum, hum."

Scorpius was sure she will let him go. But when she came closer to him, her naked body pressing against his, he didn't really want to leave. But, they were naked in Rose bedroom, and Scorpius knew that her parents will be back home soon enough, and he didn't want to be a dead man.

"If your dad found me here, he will kill me Rose."

But he didn't make a move. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her forehead. They have been dating for a while now and in few days, he'll be gone for the auror training and he will not be able to see anymore for a long time.

"My dad knows we are dating, Scorpius." Rose finally answered him, but that was not the answer he expected.

"I know that. I know he's aware we're dating, but that we are sleeping together I'm not sure he knows that."

Rose came on the top of him this time. "Well, he knows I'm in love with you. And when two people love each other, they make love. And I'm nineteen for God's sake, he has to deal with that. So you gonna stay tonight, and tomorrow, we'll have breakfast together, and my father will be mad, but we'll manage."

"Sometimes, it's like I hear your father. You have no idea how you two could be the same."

"Maybe, maybe. No please, I love you but I need to sleep."

"I love you too."

And before he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop smiling. Rose was really like his father but this was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

* * *

><p>"ROSE WEASLEY!"<p>

The light and the scream totally wake up Rose. She sat up on her bed, holding the sheets against her naked body, and she saw the fear in the tired Scorpius eyes. If it wasn't 3 hours in the morning, she could find this fun, but now when she was only tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You are a dead woman, Rose Weasley!" yelled his father, and with his finger he looked at Scorpius "And you! I knew I couldn't trust you. You just took advantages of my little girl."

"That's enough, Dad! Stop that!" Rose finally yelled too.

"Don't tell me what to do Rose Weasley especially in my house. You are in serious trouble, woman!"

With all the screams, her mum finally came in the room. She looked at her bed, and with a little smile, she put her hand on his husband shoulder.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go to bed," she said softly.

"Let's go to bed, Hermione? No way, I have two people to kill now!"

"Well, I said let's go to bed, you still be able to kill them tomorrow morning. Please."

Ron finally left the room listening to his wife. Hermione looked at her daughter, smiled at her and Scorpius, whispered a good night, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in her bed waiting for her husband to come out of the bathroom. She could hear him mumble against his daughter and especially against Scorpius. Her husband finally comes to bed, turns the lights off, and she came closer to him.<p>

"You know I'm gonna kill him tomorrow, no matter what he will say."

Hermione put her arms on his naked chest and look at him in the eyes. He was angry. Definitely. She knew he will not be happy when he found out but she never think he'll be that man.

"Love, you know he loves her, right?"

Ron smiled at her. He knew she'll try to change his mind. He was not easy for him. Not because it was his little girl. Well, it was one of the reasons, but it was because of Scorpius father. Because, he tries to forget with no success that Draco was there when his wife was tortured and he didn't make a move to protect her from that bitch. When Rose told him, Scorpius was her best friend in first year, he didn't say a thing and when they started dating in the beginning of sixth year, he couldn't say he didn't see their relationship coming, but that was not easy for him.

"I know he loves her. I'm not such a big prat!"

"Really?" asked his wife, smiling and giving a deep kiss on his mouth.

"You try to make me forget my plan," he whispered against his wife mouth.

"Did it work?"

"Maybe," he said. "Hermione, you know I know he loves her. I'm not that stupid. He looked at her the same way I was looking at you at their ages."

"So… Why are you so angry?"

"It's my little girl, love. The only daughter I have. It's my role to protect her. I don't want to see her sad, I don't want to see her again like last year never again."

Hermione nodded. She knew what he meant. Last year, after few months dating their daughter, Scorpius broke up with her and he stopped being friends with her. And it was so hard for her husband, because his daughter was crying every single day, and it was in his arms she spent her time at home, because she was his little girl.

"I think you need to ask Scorpius why he broke up with her last year. I think you need to hear the answer from him."

"You know why?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, I know. But it's not for me to tell you why. He told me, because I came to see him and ask why he needed to broke our daughter heart, and he told me why, and I think you need to know why he did it. I don't say he was right to do it, but I can understand why he did it."

Hermione started to remember that. It was April, and Hermione finally decided to go at Malfoy Manor without telling her husband. Because, she was sick to see her daughter sad like that, and because of a Malfoy by the way! It was Draco, who opened to her. She was surprised, and so did he. He let her in.

"Hermione!"

He forgot "Weasley" or "Mudblood". She followed him in the lounge, she looked around, and saw that the manor has really changed since 20 years ago. The place changed, it was a beautiful place now. They stare at each other for few moments and finally he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He said. "For everything."

"I know Draco, I know. Do you know why your son decided to broke my daughter heart?"

"I'm sorry for that too," he added. "I'm afraid it's my fault too."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He told me he was dating your daughter. And, I told him the all truth, all the mistakes I made in the past. And, I think it's why he broke up her with her. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Can I speak with him?"

"Sure, I'll go find him. You can wait here, I just need two minutes or so."

He was about to leave the room, and Hermione thought it was time to leave the past where it belongs. In the past.

"Draco?"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"I forgave you. A long time ago. You should do the same."

"Thank you Hermione. But sometimes, your mistakes can't be forgiven."

"If I can forgive you, you could do the same, Draco."

He nodded and few minutes later, Scorpius entered in the room. "Mrs Weasley!"

He was surprised to see her there. "Come and sit with me, Scorpius. Please."

He nodded and sat next to her. He didn't say a thing, he couldn't even look at her.

"Can I ask you something, Scorpius?"

"Sure, Mrs Weasley."

"Can you tell me why you decided to break my daughter heart?"

He didn't think she would ask this question and with his hands he pushed away his tears. It was really surprising to see a Malfoy so vulnerable. He took a deep breath.

"Dad told me everything about the war. Everything that is not in the books. Why you and Mr Weasley hated him so much, and for good reason. And, I can't be with her. I love her, and I can't. Not with all my dad did. I know she doesn't know the truth, because if she did, she'll hate me. And I don't want to tell her, I know I'm a coward, I'm telling that every single minute of a day, but I don't think I can't handle the hate in her eyes."

"My daughter could never hate you. She loves you."

"I know that. I know she loves me now. But when she'll find out, my dad was there and watched you being tortured and did nothing, she will hate me for the rest of her life."

"She won't, Scorpius. It will be hard at the beginning, but she'll manage. Because she loves you and because you are her best friend for six years now. It's not your fault Scorpius, You were not born at this time. You can't blame yourself, and stop you from happiness for something that happened twenty years ago. I don't blame your dad, Scorpius. We were on the good side, and he wasn't. But it wasn't his fault, Scorpius. He was the son of a death eater. He never had the choice you know, and he was just sixteen. It took me some time to understand that, but I did. I forgave him, you should do the same. I'm not speaking for my husband, because for him it will be harder. Because you know at this time, we were not a couple but we loved each other, and when your aunt took me apart, he was there locked but he just heard me screamed, and he couldn't do a thing. It's because of that he hates your father, but I'll talk to him. He will change his mind. He accepted you in the first place, he just hates you now because his little girl cried in his arms everyday because of you, because she loves you. Think about it."

When Hermione left the manor, she saw Draco on the stairs and he murmured a shy thank you. She nodded.

"Well, I'll ask him, and it has to be a good reason," said her husband, and Hermione came back in the present. "But I'm not ok with the fact he came to sleep in my daughter bed, even if he loves her."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I don't think it was his idea. Rose is definitely your daughter, but she's mine too. And I think it's a thing she took from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, Ronald. Remember." And he did.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in the Burrow, Ron was sleeping loudly. He had a hard day at the stop with helping Georges. When he got home, he just took a shower, and went to bed. Hermione didn't make a nose, when she appeared in the room. She locked the door and did the silencing charm put off his shirt (Ron's shirt) and joined him in bed. She came close to him and put her head on his chest and her arms around him. He woke up in one second.<p>

"Hermione?" he whispered in her hair.

She nodded. "Hum, hum…"

"What are you doing here?" His arm came around her waist and he noticed finally she was naked.

"Well, I missed you, and Ginny was with Harry. I was completely alone." Hermione said kissing his neck.

"My mum will kill us both if she found out you're here."

"She won't. I'm not the smartest witch of my age for nothing."

Hermione came closer to him and kissed him on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and she came on the top of him. His hands traveled her back and she felt him get harder against her.

"I missed you today," she whispered in his mouth.

"God, I missed you too."

It has not taken long for him to reverse their positions, and when she felt him deep inside her, Hermione knew it was a really good idea to meet him in his room. A few minutes later, Ron had resumed his original position, taking his breath hard, and Hermione was all against him, her head on his chest.

"I love you," he said. And Hermione didn't answer, but she kissed his neck and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Well," Ron finally said, "I'm not sure I wanted my daughter took this side of you."<p>

"I never heard you complaining about this side of me if I reckon."

"Yes, and you never heard that. I will be mad, if I did that. What I mean, it's I'm not really happy that my daughter spent the night with his boyfriend in her bed. Malfoy or not."

"I'm sure he wanted to leave because he's still afraid of you, you know."

"Hum, hum. If Rose is like you, I'm sure he couldn't move even if he wanted to."

"Sure. Don't be too hard on him tomorrow. I'm sure he will not be able to sleep after your coming out."

"I'll try love, I promise. Night. I love you."

"Love you too, husband of mine."

Ron was alone in the kitchen when Scorpius made this way in the kitchen. It was too late to change his mind, and he entered in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mr Weasley."

"Morning to you too, Scorpius. Come and sit. We have to talk. I promise you I will not kill you and I will not eat you either."

"Fine. I don't really have the choice, do I?"

"Not really." Ron smiled. Scorpius was a good boy. He definitely was not like his father at his age. But again, he couldn't compare the both. It was not the same.

"So. I didn't expect to find you naked in my daughter's bed."

"Well, I didn't expect that either. But Rose can very persuasive, Sir."

"Yes, just like her mother. Listen Scorpius, I'm his father and I want to protect her. I know you love her because you look at her like I was looking at her mum at the same age. But I need to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with you because I care about my daughter, I just have one daughter and I'll do anything to protect her."

"Sure, Sir."

"Why did you break up with her last year? I know my wife knows why, but she didn't want to tell me why."

"She didn't tell you why?"

"No, she thinks it's up to you."

"Well, fine. Last year, few months after Rose and I started dating, I finally had the courage to tell to my father. And he told he had something to tell me, that I was strong enough to know everything. And he told me the complete story it's not really the same that we can read in the books you know. He told why you hate him so much, and I understand completely. He told me that your wife was tortured by my aunt and he didn't make a move to rescue her, he just watched. He was ashamed of what he did but the truth was there. And I couldn't be with her when she didn't know what my father did. I loved her so much that I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be when she found out the truth. So I broke up with her and I stopped to be her friend, I couldn't be around her anymore. Not when I knew what my family did to yours. And during the holidays, your wife came to my house she wanted to know why I had to break Rose's heart. And your wife is wonderful you know, she told me it wasn't my fault. We didn't have to live the past again. And she told me that I have to forgive my father, because she did a long time ago."

"Really? She said that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she said it wasn't totally his fault, because he was a son of a death eater and he doesn't really have a choice. That you were on the good side and he wasn't but that was not his decision."

"Yeah, my wife is pretty awesome, right?"

"Yes, Sir. She said by the way that it will not be easy for you."

"Yes, I know what she meant. Listen Scorpius, when my daughter told in first year, you were her best friend, I was mad. Because the Malfoy's family makes a lot of bad things, I don't especially talked about your father, but really your grandfather. And you know, I didn't have the courage you had, I made a lot of mistakes in my relationship with Hermione when I was a teenager. I loved her a long time before I told her how I really felt about her. I always guessed she knew, but I thought at your manor, I was not sure she knew I loved her. And when your aunt locked me and Harry, and when she take care to hurt Hermione, I just couldn't bear to hear her screams. And after all these years, it's always the worst moment of my life you know. The woman I love was tortured and I couldn't do a thing to save her. So yes, I hate your father for his non-action that day. Hermione almost died that day, and I'd give everything, even today, to be tortured instead of her. But my wife was right, your father didn't have a choice. I never thought about that, because you know it's not a memory I want to remember, but I never thought how it could be to be your father. I know he changed, and I'm glad of it but really, I don't say I will forgive him for everything because sometimes I still have some nightmares about that day. But, I don't hate him, not anymore. But, I don't say he'll become my best friend one day. But, I think I can deal with him."

"I'm glad, Mr Mister. Because you know, I planned to marry your daughter someday."

"Easy, easy, Scorpius! We'll see."

Ron smiled, and his daughter entered in the room. She was not totally awake, she was exactly like him when it came to sleep. She kissed Scorpius on the mouth and he became red like a tomato, and Rose gave a kiss on his father's cheek.

"So I was right Scorpius, he didn't kill you. He knows I would never forgive him if he did."

"Yes, lady. But that doesn't mean you are not in trouble, young girl! But I'll wait a few hours before talking to you, when you're wide awake."

"Thanks Dad."

Ron left the room and two seconds later, he was against the wall, his wife against him. He smiled to her. She gave him a deeper kiss and he put his hands around her waist.

"I'm proud of you, love," she said.

"Yeah me too. He's a nice boy. Really not his father at the same age. Why you didn't tell me you were at the Manor last year?"

"Because if I told you I want to go, what would you do?"

"I would have stopped you. Because the last time we were there it was the worst day of my life."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I know it's hard for you."

"I almost lost you that day," he whispered against her lips.

"I know. I still can hear you scream for me. You saved my life that day. I didn't die because of you. I couldn't leave you."

"Good, because I couldn't live without you. Not then. Not now."

He kissed her again and lost himself in her mouth until his daughter yelled at him.

"Oh and Dad, now that you are friends with Scorpius, I'm pregnant!"

"What? No! I'll kill him. I promise…" Hermione put a finger on his lips to shut him up. She smiled.

"Weasley's jokes!" Hermione said. "But you have to be ready, she'll be really pregnant one day and it will be a Malfoy."

"I can live with that," he said kissing her again, "but they have to be all red!"


End file.
